Vehicle lubrication systems may comprise one or more components for sealing the lubrication system from other systems of a vehicle, including a coolant system, a fuel system, and the like. However, due to varying pressures of each of these systems in combination with changing engine operating parameters, leaks may occur.
One example of such a leak may include oil leaking from the lubrication system into the exhaust gas through one or more of the intake system and combustion chambers of the engine. Due to the high molecular weight of lubricating oil compared to gasoline and diesel, lubricating oils may deposit onto waterways and other earthly surfaces rather than dissipating to the atmosphere. While both fuel and oil emissions are undesired, combustion of lubricating oils may present a more immediate environmental impact. Furthermore, lubricating oils may be less flammable than combustion fuels, allowing the lubricating oils to coat surfaces of an exhaust system and degrade aftertreatment devices arranged therein.
Other attempts to address oil leaking into combustion components of a vehicle include coupling a spectrometer to an exhaust gas outlet of the vehicle. A color of the exhaust gas smoke may be estimated based on feedback from the spectrometer, wherein the color corresponds to one or more constituents arranged in the exhaust gas.
However, the inventors herein have recognized potential issues with such systems. As one example, oil leaks may degrade a multitude of vehicle components and determination of a leak while visiting a mechanic may be too infrequent to prevent other vehicle degradations. Alternatively, coupling a spectrometer to the vehicle may be expensive and increase packaging constraints. Furthermore, the conditions exposed to the spectrometer (e.g., temperature, humidity, airborne particles, etc.) may degrade the spectrometer, further burdening a vehicle operator.
In one example, the issues described above may be addressed by a method comprising adjusting at least one engine operating parameter in response to an oil leak and a pressure of a crankcase being within a threshold of an exhaust gas pressure, the oil leak based on an exhaust gas color sensed via a reverse camera. In this way, the oil leak may be mitigated onboard without seeking maintenance.
As one example, the camera may capture one or more images of the exhaust gas, wherein the images may be integrated and compared to a wavelength spectrum. A color of the exhaust gas may illustrate a type of system fluid leak. For example, an oil system leak into combustion components of the vehicle may generate at least partially blue exhaust gas. It may be determined that the oil was leaking during non-boosted engine conditions and it may be desired to increase exhaust gas pressure to mitigate oil leaks from a crankcase or intake and exhaust valves.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.